Sleep with me
by Sandrasandrah
Summary: Julian has trouble sleeping, Derek is with Casey and Logan just wants some breakfast. Characters belong to CP Coulter.


_AN: Hello. Ok, this was supposed to be a silly drabble but I'm just putting it here because of the length. I am not sure what exactly this is but...I don't know..._

_Anyway, the Stuart Trio belongs to the wonderful CP Coulter and I'm just writing this to try to pass this writer's block phase I'm having. Well, uhm, enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Breathe"<p>

Julian was panting in the darkness of his room. He felt a soft touch on his back that started to move up and down but he didn't feel better. His eyes were still wide open, not wanting to close them again, not even wanting to blink. There was no way he was going back to that dream. Not again.

"Come on Jules. It was just a nightmare" a whisper came from behind; the other guy was rubbing his back while talking. He felt the cold sweat through Julian's t-shirt "It's all over"

The actor swallowed deeply and shook his head. No, it wasn't over. He was having that very same nightmare since the night his stalker left that little _present _in front of the Stuart entry.

Twelve fucking days without sleeping properly. Twelve days too afraid to leave his room.

"Stay" his soft, desperate voice caught the other guy off guard. Both pair of eyes met in the darkness "Please, just…" he lowered his gaze ashamed "just one last time"

Derek smiled at him and squeezed his elbow to give him courage. Julian looked back at him with pleading eyes and his friend nodded. He always stayed in Julian's room until he was sure he was asleep and when he was ready to go to his own, the nightmares began. Derek didn't mind, he understood him: he was afraid and he wanted to do everything he could to keep Julian safe.

And that had been happening for eleven nights, counting that one. Derek stood up to reach a water bottle on the actor's desk and handed it to Julian "Okay Jules, but you need to sleep, understood?" the other one nodded swallowing the last sip of water. He was calmer but still grateful that he had company for the night. Nights were the worst part. Darkness was the worst part.

Julian moved in order to leave enough space from Derek to be comfortable. His arms were brushing "Come on Julian, move over" Julian tried to laugh but he still was distressed, Derek looked at him in concern and passed an arm behind Julian's neck. The other guy, a bit uncomfortable, got closer to him –his hand was placed in Derek's chest "Larson, if you say anything about this…"

"I am not so excited about this either Seigerson" Julian snorted. Silence invaded the room for a couple of minutes when they stayed in the very same position, not even moving a muscle "Thank you" Julian whispered before his eyes shut.

"No problem Jules" Derek smiled with his eyes closed. It wasn't that big of a deal to him.

Logan was already dressed up and ready to go grab some breakfast with Derek but he wasn't in his room. _That's weird_. He was aware that for the last couple of weeks Derek had been sneaking out of his dorm until late at night but he always came back. Of course, now that he was with Casey again Logan could understand how his hormones might've been feeling. So he let him have his way; partly because he really thought that Casey was a very good influence to his friend and partly because it was a delight to mock Derek every morning at breakfast with that subject.

But he wasn't there. And, now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard the door close or even footsteps that night. Nothing. He sighed and left Derek's room and started to wander across the hallway. When he was in front of Julian's door he tried to open it as he usually did every morning. It became a habit, every time he crossed his dorm he had to try it once again, but he never expected that that morning it did. He froze for a while when he heard a click and frowned. _Not __that__ was weird_. Logan opened hesitantly the door and tilted his head at the sudden scenario.

_So that's Julian._

_And…_

_And that's…Derek?_

Derek's arm was still wrapping Julian's body and the actor's head was lying placidly on the athlete's chest. The sheets were covering them peacefully; their silhouettes were traced by them.

Logan cleared his throat –there was no response. He started walking carefully towards the bed and saw how both guys were absolutely comfortable with the other. He cleared his throat again –nothing. What was going on? Yes, he got it, Julian was bisexual. He found out a week ago when he overheard Derek and Julian talking locked on the actor's room. Logan hadn't said anything to anyone but…Derek? He thought he was with Casey now. So he was sneaking out of his room every night to come in here? He didn't get it. That's why Derek hadn't been talking about the wonderful time he and Casey had like he usually did? He was sleeping with Julian? He was…he was lying on his bed every night, keeping him closer to him, feeling his warm body? He shook his head. _No_. It wasn't even his business anyway; they could do whatever the hell they wanted to do. They could talk all night, they could kiss they could fuck. Whatever. Hey, if Julian was bisexual and Derek was sleeping on his room every night for the last couple of weeks what else have they been hiding?

"Logan?" a sleepy voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Logan looked at Derek who was rubbing his eye with the only arm he could use at the moment and Julian woke up at the sudden movement. Logan raised an eyebrow, dreadfully serious "What time is it?"

"Late" he muttered staring mostly at Julian who sat on the bed and started stretching; he looked back at Derek "We were supposed to have breakfast together, remember?"

"Oh, yeah" He yawned and stood up from bed. Logan's eyes were fixed on him "What?"

Logan blinked at Derek's puzzled expression "Nothing" The athlete cocked an eyebrow and started walking towards the door. He was sure what they were going to talk about during breakfast but he needed a shower first. There was no way he could deal with Logan's question without being fully awake.

As soon as Derek left the room, Logan also began walking outside "Good morning to you too" Julian huffed lying again on bed pulling the covers up to his head. Logan said nothing but kept walking. He closed the door calmly and then turned around to face the door.

_They seemed really relaxed on that bed. They seemed like…like they were sharing something else, something more. And it wasn't the first time, right? Derek always came back at four am. I am that stupid? Of course he wasn't with Casey. Dobry girls don't sneak out until four am. What is going on? What are they sharing? Why can't Jules share it with me? With…just…me. Do I need to spend my whole life listening through his door to find out what is his deal? Why can't he sleep with me? Why is Derek always there? I am here. I. Am. Right. Here. I could hug him if he wants to. I could let him sleep in my chest. I don't…_He shook his head and close his eyes instantly _I don't have a problem doing that. Why Derek? Why not me? Why is never me?_

He stood there for a while hoping that the door would open and Julian explained him everything. It didn't matter, he was asking Derek anyway. He was sure Derek wasn't gonna open his mouth but he needed to try. He wanted to know why he was allowed to sleep with Julian, to share a bed with him, to do whatever they did until they fell asleep hugging each other. He needed to know it. He needed to know why they were doing this from almost two weeks now. He needed to know why it wasn't him

And he started to walk to the stairs; he will wait calmly for Derek at the common room.

But a sudden bitter feeling invaded his mind. _They were together. They were sleeping together. And they didn't even feel nervous when I found them. They left the door open. They wanted me to know. But…what?_

And a sour thought popped.

Was he…

Was he jealous?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah, not my best but I have to let it out. = sorry._


End file.
